1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of remote control of aircraft or other flying vehicles and more particularly the control of model aircraft in the form of a hand-launched blider.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Known prior art is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,877; 3,204,368; 3,920,201 and 3,952,448. The prior art is lacking in teaching of remote control of an aircraft by way of weight or mass suspended in the manner of a pendulum and adjustable by remote radio control for guiding the aircraft.